Hell Or High Water
by ddgorgeous
Summary: There's nothing more important than family and Derek Morgan will go through hell or high water to protect his.
1. Chapter 1

"PEN! Hurry we're going to miss out on all the good spots!"

He loved his wife but she knew just how to frustrate him. She was always late and she always had a perfectly good reason for being late. This morning was no different as he rushed around the kitchen finishing up the pasta salad and putting everything in the large picnic basket. Della, their three-year old daughter, watched as her daddy put her juice boxes and animal crackers in a special container and then drop them in with the rest of the food.

He had everything he ever wanted; the most loving and beautiful wife who just happened to be his best friend and his amazing baby daughter. As he watched Della make an utter mess of her French toast and scrambled eggs he knew he was blessed more than he deserved to be.

"PEN! Come on woman, you're perfect! I'm going to have to take my bat to beat off all the men trying to get at my wife as it is! PLEASE Baby Girl, hurry up!"

Before he got the last word out of his mouth she appeared in the doorway of their kitchen smiling and unbothered by his nonstop chatter. He looked up; she was breathtaking and suddenly it didn't matter when they left the house and if it wasn't for the fact that it was their turn to secure the picnic area, he'd grab his wife and carry her back to their bedroom and finish what they'd started earlier before Della woke up screaming for her mama.

"Damn Baby Girl, you do know how to get your fine ass out of trouble!"

"Oh I don't know Sugar, it depends on what kind of trouble you're talking about."

"The kind of trouble that will get you spanked!"

"Oooh, I like the sound of that, Handsome."

"Stop it crazy woman, or we'll never make it to the park."

Sashaying over to him she watches his smile broaden. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulls him down kissing him teasingly on the lips.

"Pen…"

She interrupted him with another kiss this time she deepened it with her tongue exploring his mouth.

"Woman…"

He never could resist her and she knew it. She owned his heart, his mind and definitely his body. He pulled her tighter against him moaning as the kiss continued.

"Dadda Momma kiss."

The two pulled apart looking and laughing at their adorable little girl.

"That's right baby, Dadda Momma kiss." Penelope repeated as she pulled away from him.

"The lunch is packed, the tent, chairs and blankets are in the car and if you will get Della cleaned up, I'll go get dressed."

"Okay, Daddy."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then turned to their daughter and the mess she'd created on her chair, hands and face. Morgan stood watching the two most important people in his life. He never imagined being here with Penelope and their child. So much had happened in their lives and with what they did for a living it didn't leave room for family and happiness. But somehow he'd managed to get everything he'd ever wanted in life and he wasn't going to question it any more.

 **Memorial Park -**

Daniel Lynch never did his own dirty work; he paid other people to do it for him. This was an exception. It had been five years since his son's death and he knew it had been ample time for Derek and Penelope Morgan to get comfortable. Kevin had been a royal screw up and Daniel would be the first to admit that. He'd failed at being the son he wanted him to be falling short of all of his expectations. To make matters worse he fell in love with a woman far below him and made him a laughing stock among all who knew them.

Now Daniel Lynch had nothing but his billions to keep him company. His wife had died two years ago; the doctors said it was a stroke but he knew it was a broken heart. She'd always had a soft spot for their pathetic youngest son and she had taken his death hard. No one had been held accountable for his death and he'd promised Beatrice that if it took every cent and his last breath, someone would pay. That someone was Derek Morgan. He'd taken the only thing that had meant anything to his son. Even though he did not approve of his choice, he knew that had Derek Morgan not interfered in that relationship his son would still be alive and so would his beloved Beatrice.

The four men he had hired were parked about 100 yards away in a late model white van waiting for his orders to act. He sat parked in his late model Bentley watching as the family prepared for a day in the park.

 _"This should be Kevin's family."_

He thought to himself as he felt his pulse race. There was no way to buy happiness, no amount of resources and clout could get the true desire of his heart. But revenge, that could be bought and he had the money and the resources to take Derek Morgan's family and show him how it felt when happiness was snatched from his grasp.

Derek pulled the rest of their things from the back of their SUV. He glanced back at his family shaking his head and marveling at how something so little could make such a big mess as Penelope wiped milk from Della's face. He wanted this day to be perfect and he'd found the perfect spot beating other families to the park in time to grab the space where his family now sat keeping guard over the big shade tree and large barbeque pit. JJ, Will and Henry as well as Hotch and Jack, Reid and Rossi would be there soon and he knew they'd be impressed with the set up.

Today was the beginning of the, _Summer In the Park_ movie season and for the last three years they'd made it a tradition to attend at least one day. Even with their crazy work schedule they had been able to have a day together, their own makeshift family, each family taking a turn finding a spot big enough for them all before the park filled up with other families. Derek had made it a personal goal to have the best spot, the best set up and as he headed toward where Penelope and Della sat, he was sure he'd accomplished his goal; no thanks to his gorgeous, sexy wife and precious daughter who was so much like her mother it amazed him. No doubt she'd be driving some poor sap crazy in twenty years as he tried desperately to keep the day in the park tradition alive and well.

Daniel Lynch watched as the doors of the white van opened and three of the men he'd hired jumped out while the driver stayed alert for any possible unforeseen problems. Quickly they made their way over to the unsuspecting woman and child. Derek noticed the late model van sitting in the parking lot with the engine still running. It had pulled in right after he had parked.

 _"The engine is still running, how odd."_

He thought as he picked up his pace. An uneasy feeling came over him that he tried to brush off. He'd been a profiler too long, not everything was a threat and besides, today was family day he reminded himself as he tried again to brush off the uneasy feeling.

Penelope looked up holding Della close against her body both facing Derek. He laughed as he watched her coaxing the baby into waving to her father as he waved back. He saw two dark figures rush past him toward them. The men were dressed from head to toe in black with black ski masks over their faces. His heart stopped and his focus shifted to getting to Penelope and Della before the men reached them.

"BABY GIRL!"

She heard the distress in his voice and even from the distance she saw the terror in his eyes. He was running now as she looked around to where he was frantically pointing.

"RUN BABY, RUN TO ME! NOW!"

He was blindsided by the third man who tackled him from behind knocking him to the ground and pinning him in place.

"No!"

What was going on? She stood and looked around for help but other than the men they were alone in the park.

"DEREK!"

He struggled against the man who was twice his size. She was screaming now and Della was crying frightened out of her wits. Quickly he rolled and jerked from the man's grasp and ran toward his family. Both men grabbed her and with her daughter in her arms she struggled unsuccessfully to break free.

"Let her go! Don't touch her! PENELOPE, I'M HERE, BABY!"

She kept fighting if only she could hold them off until he reached them then everything would be all right. He was her hero, her knight-in-shining-armor.

"Derek, help us!"

"Dadda! Bad man! Bad man!"

"I'm coming Baby Girl!"

He felt the man's hand on his back and he turned and kicked him knocking him down. Now for the other two…running, running, spurred on by the screams and crying of his wife and daughter. He lunged toward the larger and closer of the two men and the weight of his body forced him to release his grip on her, still she could not break free from the other man who tightened his grip on her now.

"Pen, put the baby down, put the baby down!"

Penelope loosened her grip on Della and let her slip slowly out of her arms to the ground.

"Run Della! Run Baby! Hide for Mommy!"

"Momma! Bad man hurt Momma!"

"No baby run! Hide baby!"

Daniel watched the scene before him. If he didn't hate Derek Morgan so much he'd admire his devotion and dedication to his family. He was fighting a losing battle but he'd use his last breath to protect them. The men he'd hired should have been able to take him out but he was relentless. It was futile he would have the woman and the child they were his now and as he watched the two men overpower Morgan knocking him unconscious he smiled and wondered if his beloved wife would be happy to know that he'd won the first step in making Derek Morgan pay for what he had done to their family.

Derek felt his body being pummeled by the two men standing over him. Her screams still ringing in his ears he'd die before he let anything happen to them. As the man dragged her away kicking and screaming out of the park, he saw the terror in her eyes and the tears silently pleading with him to get up and save her and their child but he couldn't move, he couldn't save them and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"They took my family!"

"Easy, Derek! We'll get Pen and Della back, I promise!"

JJ, Will and Henry had arrived to the chaos of police and paramedics. The parking lot to the park had been cordoned off with yellow and black crime tape forcing them to park on the street. Crowds had begun gathering as paramedics worked and plainclothes detectives seemed to be surrounding someone or something talking. JJ and Will rushed into the park with Henry in Will's arms flashing their badges to gain access to the area.

"Let me up, I'm fine! Those sons-of-bitches took my family!"

The familiar voice and face of the man stopped them in their tracks. He looked up into his partner's eyes pleading for help and understanding. JJ glanced wide-eyed at Will who shifted Henry in his arms as they broke the circle of detectives and moved closer to Morgan.

"Morgan, what happened? Where are Penelope and Della?"

His face crumbled and he collapsed forward folding into himself while his body shook with grief. The moans and cries were unfamiliar coming from him and for a moment she did not believe it was the man she'd known for eleven years as a rock and a big brother. She quickly moved to him dropping to her knees and pulling him into her body. The paramedics moved away momentarily abandoning their work on him.

JJ shot a look to the woman who appeared to be the lead detective and Will stepped away not wanting his son to see any more yet needing to make himself useful. So, he pulled his phone from his pocket and called the only person he knew to call.

Monica Soltero was the lead detective; she was relieved at the arrival of Detective LaMontagne and his wife. She and Will had become good friends since he'd joined the force sharing similar stories of spouses working for the bureau and trying to balance it all with busy schedules and children. She watched him step away and she knew exactly why. She thought of her husband, a unit chief in Counter Terrorism and she knew that JJ's team would be here soon and without question she would invite them in to help on the case.

"Agent Morgan's family were taken about twenty minutes ago by three masked men dressed in black. Agent Morgan noticed a white late model van pulling into the park just after he and his family arrived. He also noticed a late model Bentley parked a few rows back."

JJ shook her head in understanding and then turned her attention to the man next to her as he pulled out of her embrace.

"Derek, listen to me; we will find them, okay? Let the paramedics do their job…"

"He needs to go to the hospital to be checked out. He has a possible concussion, fractured ribs…"

"Forget it! I'm not going to any hospital until my family is found! Just put a bandage on it and leave me alone!"

"Derek!"

"No JJ, no hospitals! What if it were Will and Henry?"

That ended the debate she would do the same thing if it were her family. There was no way she'd be able to change his mind not when it came to Penelope and Della they were his world. Derek Morgan was a dangerous man when his world was threatened; she pitied the ones who'd taken them…their lives would end painfully.

 **Home of Daniel Lynch –**

Penelope sat alone in the lavishly furnished bedroom. With the exception of the locked door and barred windows she was free. The three men in black had driven her here; during the trip she tried to remember every turn, bump and twist in the road, every sound and stop and smell; she wished for Spencer Reid's eidetic memory; there was so much to remember.

She wondered and worried now about her baby; where was she and what had happened to her? She could still hear her screams and the fear in her eyes made Penelope cry. Derek, her noir hero had tried so hard to rescue them and she knew beyond a doubt that he wouldn't rest until he found them again.

The locks on the door turned and she jumped to her feet ready for whatever or whoever was coming through the door. Her eyes scanned the room for anything that she could use as a weapon but the thin elderly figure that suddenly appeared in the room stopped her search.

She recognized Daniel Lynch; she'd met him once during a disastrous Thanksgiving dinner at this very house. Kevin had insisted she come he wanted his family to meet her and so, knowing what she already knew about the Lynch family, she knew that things would not work out as Kevin foolishly hoped. She was right.

"Miss Garcia, it's been quite a while since we've seen each other." He began.

"It's Mrs. Morgan!"

"Ahh yes, you did marry that simple-minded Neanderthal, didn't you?"

She watched him as he closed the door and began circling her like a prized bull.

"Why am I here?"

Her voice was shaky but determined. She'd learned some things working with profilers for the last eleven years. So, she stood her ground unflinching as the man continued to eye her.

"My husband will find me and when he does…"

"Please, _Mrs. Morgan_ , I already know it's only a matter of time before he finds us. Why do you think I brought you here?"

"Where's my daughter? Did you hurt my daughter?"

She began to break and her knees began to feel weak but her resolve not to show fear, never waivered.

"I'm sorry to say, the little one didn't make the trip. So sad, I wanted you both but things don't always go the way you plan when you hire idiots to do a simple man's job."

He stopped in front of her looking deep into her eyes watching as the woman who'd tried so hard not to cry, crumbled before him.

 **Crime Scene – Memorial Park – 2 hours missing –**

News vans had arrived now each one hoping to get the best angle for the best story about the FBI agent and his family. The police had now established a large presence creating a human barrier to keep the press and the public away from the crime scene investigation.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid were now in the middle of things orchestrating and giving orders. Detective Soltero gladly handed them the reigns and watched as they did what they did best. A few steps away Morgan paced not listening to what anyone had to say; he was inconsolable as he rubbed his hands over his head. They were all worried and feared what he would do next and they had to find a way to get him back to headquarters to begin the real work of the case.

He jumped as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw the stone face of his boss and the severity of the situation was confirmed in his eyes. They both knew the odds and had heard the statistics quoted too many times by Reid but he needed to be the exception and he needed to believe that he'd get them back but when he looked into Hotch's face his heart fell.

"We found something!"

They both heard the announcement from the distance. Derek's heart stopped and so did his breathing. The two mean broke into a sprint across the park, Derek leading the way with, Hotch and the others close behind. Just as they arrived at the tree-lined border, they were stopped by several officers.

"It's a body."


	3. Chapter 3

"PENELOPE!"

Hotch and Rossi wrapped him in a tight bear hug as he struggled against their hold.

"DELLA!"

"Morgan, let them do their job. Let them check it out first."

Hotch fought his own tears now Rossi looked away not wanting to see what the officers had found.

"It's a little girl."

Morgan stopped motionless waiting to hear that it was his daughter, his baby. Wide-eyed he straightened up while Hotch and Rossi loosened their grip on him.

"She's alive! She's alive!"

As if by magic a young officer appeared from the brush with a teary-eyed three-year old Della Morgan in his arms; her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Morgan ran the short distance toward his daughter as tears streamed down his face. He gently took her from the officer needing to hold her and confirm that she was real and that her heart was still beating.

"Della, it's daddy, princess!" He cooed.

Everything was silent as every man and woman watched the emotional reunion between father and daughter. Strong, fearless uniformed officers and fire fighters were wiping away tears of joy from their own eyes and waiting for the appropriate time to approach the man who only moments ago was a hysterical angry mess.

"Dadda, Dadda, bad man hurt momma." She murmured weakly.

"I know baby but daddy and all our friends are going to get her back, okay?"

She shook her head against his shoulder as her grip around his neck tightened. He rocked her in his arms his body racked with pain and tears, grief and gratitude. He now had his daughter in his arms he didn't know how or why but she was here in his arms alive.

"Sir, we need to check her out to make sure she's okay."

He couldn't let her go. The thought of placing her in someone else's care didn't seem possible. He ignored the pleas from the paramedics to hand her over.

"Morgan, why don't you ride with her to the hospital, okay. They just want to check to make sure she's okay."

Rossi placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder while the paramedic waited patiently. Morgan nodded and the group followed and headed toward the ambulance. JJ, Will and Jack had watched the scene and JJ was overcome with tears as her husband pulled her close to his side.

 **Potomac General Hospital – One hour later –**

Morgan stood next to his daughter's bed as she slept soundly. The doctors had given her a clean bill of health and as he held her small hand in his he silently thanked God for his little miracle lying so still on the large bed. He pulled the thin blanket over her and brushed a few amber strands from her face.

"This is all my fault! I kept rushing her to get ready! Penelope…she didn't even want to go today...she was feeling sick and…oh my god…the baby…"

"We're going to find Penelope and Della is going to be fine…"

"No! JJ, Pen, she's pregnant! We were going to tell everybody today, now she's gone and…"

"Pregnant? Oh, Derek!"

She embraced him gently laying her head on his back.

"What do I tell our daughter? What am I going to do if we don't get her back?"

"Derek, listen to me. Hotch, Rossi and Reid are going to make sure that everything is done to find her, you hear me?"

"Penelope and this little girl and my unborn child are my world. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of them. Why would someone take her? She's no threat and she's never done anything to anyone, ever!"

"I can't answer that but we'll get the answers and we will find her."

She watched as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the forehead of the sleeping little girl. JJ's heart broke for her friend and she feared the worst for the woman who'd been their light for so long.

"Derek, I know you don't want to hear this, but you really need to get checked out. I can stay here with my niece until you get back. I'll protect her with my life."

He shook his head, he wasn't leaving his daughter's side and he'd find a way to get his wife back. She knew him he was stubborn and he was relentless and his heart was breaking right before her eyes because there was absolutely nothing he could do to change what had happened.

 **Home of Daniel Lynch – Six hours missing -**

Penelope guided her weakening body back to the bed taking a seat on the edge as she imagined the worst for her daughter. She'd never felt this much rage and sorrow. There were no more games of trying to pretend she was fearless and unaffected by the demon that was Daniel Lynch all that mattered was her precious baby girl.

He watched the grieving mother she'd tried so hard to be strong during the first moments of their reunion.

"Why the tears? You should be happy that she's not here."

Puzzled she slowly looked up into the black evil eyes of the old man.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing I assure you. The little brat got away much to my disappointment. I had hopes that she'd be here too when your husband arrived. It would have added to my fun. No worries, when he sees what I've done to you, he'll be on his knees begging to take your place."

Penelope was giddy with relief as she tried again to maintain a posture of strength. She watched as he approached her standing in front of her; too close for her liking.

"You're a beautiful woman, Penny. Can I call you Penny? That's what my son used to call you."

She ignored his question leaning away from his wrinkled hand that had found its way to her face brushing a few blonde strands away. He noticed her cringe as he ran his hand down her arm and then under the skinny strap of her dress. He wasn't bothered he'd get what he wanted and he loved a good fight.

"I have to go out for a little while. So sit tight. We'll have a late dinner when I get back."

Then he stepped away and examined her body with his eyes. Her wardrobe was atrocious, just like his son's had been; too bright, too many contrasting patterns and her hair with it's bows and barrettes drove him batty. He didn't get it; perhaps it was what was under the clothes that had kept Kevin's attention. He'd find out soon enough but first he had to check in on the one and only Derek Morgan and his darling daughter, Della.

She watched as he left the room. Letting her body fall back onto the bed she exhaled a sigh of relief. Daniel Lynch hadn't changed since the first time she'd met him. Even in front of his wife, he had looked at her like she was a piece of raw meat. He made her skin crawl and she knew exactly what he had in mind for her. She prayed Derek and the others would find her in time. No matter what happened she wasn't going to be a victim of this man without a fight. She'd had enough of being a victim of the Lynch family. Kevin had learned the hard way. Maybe Daniel Lynch would learn the same way too.

Subconsciously she began to rub her wrists. She still had the scars a reminder of her final weekend five years ago with the man who'd sworn he'd love her forever and who'd only five months before had asked her to marry him. She'd fought with all that she had and had survived the worse three days of her life. She had to protect herself and her unborn child now and she'd do whatever it took to make sure her baby was safe.

 _No, she wouldn't let it happen again…not ever! She'd kill him before she let Daniel Lynch lay a hand on her…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Potomac General Hospital – 7 hours missing –**

Daniel Lynch strode through the automatic doors of the main lobby carefully looking around for familiar faces. He couldn't afford being recognized but he needed a close up look at Derek Morgan's grief. He also wanted to see the little prize that his inept employees had let slip through their fingers.

It was easy getting the information he wanted on sweet Della Morgan. Maybe it was the fact that he was an old man or maybe the cute little teddy bear in his hand softened the hearts of the women behind the desk. Nevertheless, he was now on the elevator headed to the fifth floor.

Just as he'd figured, Derek Morgan was at his child's side being the doting and caring daddy to the little girl who was fast asleep on the bed. He watched from a spot near the waiting room barely missing the roaming eyes of a blonde woman that had stepped out into the hall with her cell phone up to her ear. This was as close as he would be able to get and he knew it. No matter he'd leave the bear at the front desk with clear orders that it was to be delivered to the little girl.

He chuckled as he rounded the corner. He so wanted to see Derek's face when he discovered the handwritten note cleverly rolled and placed between the bear's paws but he knew it would be too risky. To know that the man who had his wife had been only steps away would surely drive him crazy. He had so many plans in store for the man who'd destroyed his family and the woman who broke his son's heart. They would pay dearly and just as his family had been destroyed this little family would be too.

He smiled and thanked the young attractive nurse who'd been so kind and who'd promised that the bear would be delivered ASAP. He calmly walked back toward the elevator and pushed the down button. He turned and as the cute little redhead marched over to the room passed the blonde who was still on the phone, he inhaled the sanitized air and stepped into the elevator. He felt giddy and quite proud of himself. He felt hungry for the first time all day. By now his staff would have the table set for dinner and he and his special guest would dine on prime rib, red potatoes and broccoli; his favorite. He hoped she liked prime rib; she would need her strength for what he had in store for her later.

 **Five years earlier…**

Things had not been the same since she'd turned down his marriage proposal five months earlier. He'd become brooding and irritable and mean. She tried to tell herself that he'd eventually get over it but he didn't. He was drunk more times than he was sober and even at work he wreaked of alcohol. She felt guilty assuming the blame for his downward spiral. He'd constantly accuse her of being in love with her best friend, which she denied over and over again. She didn't want to fail at this relationship and she was willing to stay even though her feelings for him had changed. She knew she had to eventually face her own truth and she had to be willing to face the consequences of that truth no matter what it meant.

The truth was that she was hopelessly in love with Derek Morgan. He was her best friend and confidante. He treated her with so much tenderness and he'd saved her life countless times with his unselfish devotion to her. She'd convinced herself that he would never see her as anything but a friend and somehow she was convinced that she could never have the man of her dreams and Derek Morgan was the man of her dreams. So, she settled for Kevin a man who adored her and wanted so much to make her happy.

Maybe that's why she'd agreed to a weekend away with him. He'd made plans for them to stay in his family's cabin, which was more like a mansion in the woods. She couldn't tell him, no. This would be their last trip together she couldn't string him along any more. He deserved more and as she packed her bag her heart was breaking for the man; she'd spent three years pretending to love him and pretending that she could make things work.

From the moment they stepped into the lavish wooded palace she knew something was wrong. No one knew they were there. The place had not been prepared for their arrival; dust laid on the furniture and the air was stale. No one had been there in a while…she would never forget the sound of the heavy door slamming shut and the locks clicking into place. Cell service was spotty at best and there was nowhere to go and no one to call for help. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as Kevin grabbed her bags and led her to the room they would share on the second floor.

Each member of the team had made separate plans for their rare time off; JJ and her family were in New Orleans visiting Will's family, Hotch and Jack had made plans to spend the weekend in Orlando, Florida at Disney World. Reid flew all the way to the opposite side of the country to visit his mother in Las Vegas and Morgan had invited her to go with him to Chicago to visit his family. She turned him down even though she couldn't think of a place she'd rather be. Rossi had managed to book a quick book tour for the weekend in New York City.

"What do you think, Plum Sauce?"

His nasal sounding voice pulled her from her thoughts as she slowly turned to face him.

"Kevin, are you sure your parents know we're here?"

"Of course! Besides, they're out of the country on business we have the place all to ourselves for the entire weekend and I'm not going to share you with anyone!"

She flinched as he closed the gap between them and pulled her into a clumsy embrace. She wanted to pull away but without giving her a moment to adjust to the sudden closeness he began planting wet kisses on her face then plunging his tongue in her mouth. She felt repulsed and she didn't know why all she knew was that she needed space away from him. She pulled out of his grip and walked toward the far window.

"What's wrong, Penny?"

"N-N-Nothing. I'm just tired that's all. It's been a long week and I guess the drive took more out of me than I realized."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure."

"Why did you pull away from me then?"

He was now standing in front of her again rubbing her shoulders and waiting for a convincing answer.

"I told you, I'm tired."

"Are you sure you're not thinking of someone else?"

"Someone else, who would I be thinking of Kevin?"

"Oh, let me see, you're chocolate god!"

"Kevin, really? If I had wanted to spend the weekend with Derek I most certainly would not have agreed to come all they way up here in the middle of fucking nowhere to be with you!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that he seems to find his way into our time together."

"Only because you invite him in, Kevin! Please let's not argue about Derek this weekend. I want us to be happy and enjoy this time off."

He pulled her against him and looked deeply into her eyes and smiled that goofy crooked smile that she used to find so adorable. Now it looked sinister and she felt a slight shudder down her spine.

"Okay, it's just about the two of us for the next three days."

He planted a wet kiss on her lips running his hands up and down her back and then resting them on her plump rear end.

"I've been dreaming of getting you away from your team for a long time. I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

"Kevin, you don't have to…"

He kissed her lips again forcing his tongue deep into her mouth interrupting her from speaking. She wanted to pull away but she dared not move so, she relented allowing him to kiss her. How she did not want to be here with him. Finally he pulled away giggling at the mess he'd made on her face. He wiped the edges of her mouth with his thumb removing the red-stained mess from her chin.

"I tell you what, why don't you take a shower and freshen up and I'll get the food and the rest of our things from the car."

"Sure that sounds like a good idea."

 **Present Day –**

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Hotch, Rossi and Reid walked through the main entrance of the hospital. It was fairly quiet with a few random people sitting in the lobby reading or watching the television that was mounted on the wall. An older gentleman collided with Rossi on his way out. He thought it was odd that the man never made any attempt to apologize or look up to see whom he'd run into. In fact, it seemed as if the man didn't want to be seen at all. Rossi brushed it off and picked up his pace to catch up with Hotch and Reid.

Morgan held the bear in his hand examining it and wondering who knew that his daughter was in the hospital. He'd drilled the young nurse who'd brought it in for a complete description of the giver. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind and quickly left the room after she had answered all of his questions. Della began waking up and he quickly hid the bear behind the water pitcher on the nightstand.

"Dadda, where momma?"

She looked so much like her mother same brown eyes same mouth she was like a miniature version of his wife.

"Momma isn't here right now baby girl but daddy's going to go pick her up soon, okay?"

She watched him with her small mind working a mile a minute wondering if she should accept his answer. Her eyes wandered the room and then back to her father.

"Bad man hurt mama, dadda."

"Daddy's going to save momma, okay Princess?"

"Dadda he-wo!"

He smiled fighting the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Penelope always called him her hero; somehow he didn't feel like a hero right now. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

He was relieved to see his friends walk through the door. He so wanted to hear that they'd found her or at least had a strong lead on where she'd been taken but he was a profiler, an expert on reading body language and he could tell that they had no such news for him.

"Please tell me you have something."

"We wish we had news but so far there's been nothing."

"I can't lose her Hotch. What do I tell my daughter?"

"You tell her that we're doing everything we can to bring her mommy home."

"You've got to stay strong for Della and for Penelope." Rossi added.

Reid noticed the teddy bear tucked behind the mauve colored plastic pitcher and walked over to it picking it up and twirling it in his hands as if looking for something.

"Is this from the hospital?"

Morgan turned to face his friend.

"No. The nurse said a man dropped it off."

"Man. What man?"

Reid noticed something rolled like a scroll in between the bear's hands and pulled it out.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

Not answering he unrolled the paper and read the note. He felt his heart stop as he slowly handed it over to Derek.

 _"I should have had your daughter too but at least I have your wife! She's going to pay for your sins! I'm going to enjoy causing her the same pain you caused me!_

 _Signed,_

 _Your Worst Nightmare_


	5. Chapter 5

"He was here? The man who took my wife and tried to hurt my daughter was here?"

Hotch and Rossi stood speechless and wide-eyed as Derek rushed to the door nearly colliding with JJ. She'd heard the commotion and rushed back from the hallway.

"Morgan, wait! You're not going to catch him! He's long gone." Hotch warned.

"What happen?"

JJ looked to each of her teammates for an answer.

"The man who took Garcia was here. He delivered a teddy bear for Della." Rossi answered.

"What? So he's taunting us now? What does this son-of-a-bitch want?" JJ asked.

"He wants us to know that he's in control and that's he's smarter than us.

Hotch felt his blood pressure rising. None of them expected this. This unsub was bold and he had no fear of them or anyone else for that matter.

"We've got to catch this, man! When I do, he's dead."

Della watched her father and even at three she knew he was upset. She began to whimper and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Morgan!"

Reid motioned toward the little girl. Morgan turned quickly regretting his behavior and picked up his daughter and began rocking her in his arms.

"Oh Della, it's okay. Daddy's sorry for scaring you, Princess."

"Dadda mad at Della?"

"No Baby; never! Daddy is just upset but he's fine."

The others watched as he held his daughter in his arms. They had no clues, no evidence and no witnesses but each one of them was determined to find Garcia and return her to her family if it was the last thing they did.

 **Home of Daniel Lynch –**

He could smell the aroma of prime rib even before he stepped inside. It had been a long day and he was famished. His butler greeted him at the door taking his coat and hat from his hands. He walked down the long hallway toward the formal dining room where his cook was busy putting the food on the table. Everything looked amazing; it had been a while since he'd had company. His wife had always enjoyed having company for dinner, him not so much but now he looked forward to sitting across from his guest for the evening.

Penelope sat up quickly when she heard the door to her room open. The smell of food wafted through the door just ahead of Daniel Lynch. Her stomach felt queasy at the heavy smell of meat. She wanted to rush to the bathroom but then that would be a sign of weakness to the man intent on breaking her.

"Dinner is served, my dear."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were hungry. It would be rude of you to not join me, don't you think?"

Reluctantly, she stood and followed him out of the room with no further protest. It would be good to get out of the room perhaps there would be some clue to her escape. Besides, she needed to keep up her strength and she needed to feed her baby.

The house was still the stately palace that she remembered. Nothing had changed and even the china was the same the crystal goblets were still brilliant and the silver was still blindingly shiny. His staff had gotten older but they were fluttering around the table and him as if nothing was wrong. She wondered if they realized that she was being held against her will. He must have read her mind.

"In case you're wondering, Penelope, my staff is extremely loyal to me. They won't help you and they can't save you."

"What do you hope to accomplish by all of this, Daniel?"

"Accomplish? Well let's see. I plan on making you and that man you married pay for destroying my family!"

"It's funny how you seem so broken up about Kevin now that he's dead. I remember how you treated him when he was alive. He was a dismal failure in your eyes and you never missed an opportunity to let him know that!"

"Sit. Down. Mrs. Morgan!"

Slowly she took her seat. The staff continued to work as if they had not heard a word of their conversation. After he took his seat, an older woman who she remembered as Mabel began carving the meat and fixing a plate for each of them. A feeling of nausea overcame her, which she fought off.

The next few minutes were spent in silence while the staff filtered out of the room and Daniel took his first few bites of food.

"I tell you, no one can cook like my Mabel! Simply amazing!"

"Does she get to take the leftovers home to her family?"

Daniel set his fork down and wiped his mouth. Penelope saw his face slowly turn a bright shade of red.

"I never quite understood what my son saw in you; perhaps it was that mouth of yours. You certainly have a quick wit; I'm sure that's not all you can do with that mouth."

"You'll never find out!"

"Don't be so sure about that. Before I'm finished you'll do anything to stay alive."

"My husband will find us before…"

"Before what? You over estimate him Ms. Garcia, he's not the superman you think he is. He can't even stop me from getting to your daughter when I want to!"

"But you didn't get to her! She got away!"

"Oh, but I did. She's such a beautiful child a nice mix between you and Derek Morgan. I didn't realize how much she resembles you until I saw her up close."

Penelope's heart stopped and her fork dropped loudly on the china plate in front of her.

"What? If you touched my daughter so help me I'll kill you myself!"

"Not to worry. Besides, her father is holding a close vigil at her bedside and your friends are all over the place. I just stopped by to deliver a little toy for the rug rat."

She felt her heart start again beating faster than it needed to. She wanted to kill him, to stab him in his ice-cold heart.

"Derek will find us! When he does I'm going to have a front row seat when he shoots you dead!"

Daniel snickered at her remarks and just as he finished his meal he dabbed the corners of his mouth with his white linen napkin. On cue, Mabel entered the room and removed his plate. Not once did she look Penelope's way or acknowledge her presence.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"No, thank you Mabel. Everything was delicious as usual."

"Thank you, Sir."

Just as the woman reached the kitchen's entrance Daniel stopped her.

"Oh Mabel, would you send Percy and Miguel in please?"

"My pleasure sir."

"I see you got her trained well."

A few seconds later two of the men who'd attacked her and Della at the park entered the room waiting for orders.

"Please escort the lady, and I use that term loosely, back to her room."

The two men moved immediately one to each side of Penelope.

"Make sure she's ready for me when I get there." He turned and smiled the same wicked smile that his son had five years ago. "I want her stripped naked and secured to the bed. I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight."

"Yes Sir." They both answered in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel watched from the hallway as Penelope was led away against her will. She knew Daniel Lynch better than anyone as he sat at the table eating the remainder of his dinner she wondered what had gone wrong with this once sweet man. Now he was short-tempered, angry and had spent the better part of a year plotting revenge against the two people he blamed for the demise of his family. She wanted to remember him as the man who was warm and giving and fiercely devoted to the woman who'd changed his life. What would Beatrice think now of the man he'd become. Mabel had heard him planning in the wee hours of the mornings and she had hope that it was just his way of venting but now seeing it all play out before her eyes broke her heart and frightened her.

Mabel was certain of one thing and that was despite the fact the she was fiercely loyal to the man who'd become her joy and her sorrow, she could not let him go through with his sick plans for the night. Bruno and Paulo, like their employer were beast and vile men and they would brutalize the woman like leftovers after Daniel was finished with her. So, without hesitation and with a steady hand, Mabel, removed a small brown vile from her pocket, removed the top and poured several drops into the hot steaming cup of coffee and headed to the dining room.

Daniel watched the older woman as she approached with his after dinner brew. It had been a ritual for as long as he could remember. He'd come to despise the old woman over the years, always seeming to have a word of advice and warning for the man who'd made her lifestyle possible. He'd watched her become an old shrew before his eyes; he remembered when she was a beautiful brunette, vibrant and full of life running the household like a taskmaster. As much as he'd grown weary of her creeping around the house assuming that she was unnoticed, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of her. So, with a half-hearted smile he took the cup from her hands as the steam wafted elegantly toward the ceiling. He closed his eyes inhaling the aroma of French vanilla and took a long sip and slowly savored the burning sensation as it traveled down his throat.

Without a word she turned and headed back toward the kitchen. Just as she pushed the door open she checked her watch; thirty seconds and poor Daniel Lynch would be out cold.

Penelope turned and faced the two men standing in front of her drooling like rabid dogs.

"You heard the boss he wants you naked and strapped to the bed!"

Bruno the largest of the two grinned at the terrified woman.

"Yeah, so you have two choices lady; you can take off the clothes yourself or me and my boy here can do it for you."

Pablo liked the second option better as he wrung his hands in anticipation of some real fun.

"My husband is going to kill all of you when he finds you!"

"Well, it won't be tonight!" Bruno responded.

Penelope's eyes frantically searched the room for a way out or a weapon. Lynch had been thorough and had left neither in the room. She'd promised herself that she wasn't going to be a victim, not again but she was outnumbered. She could hear her heart beating and she knew she would have to do whatever it took to survive and protect her baby.

"Look lady, we don't have time to debate this with you…"

A knock stopped the men temporarily as they looked at each other confused. Before either of them could respond the door opened. It was Mabel and without permission she stepped into the room.

"I need you two. Now!"

"Can't you see we're a little busy, old woman?" Bruno groaned.

"Well, I need your help in the dining room. Mr. Lynch is out cold so whatever he had planned for later is cancelled."

The two men exchanged looks and then back to Mabel who was waiting for them to follow her out.

"And you know what will happen to both of you if you touch her before he does."

Fear suddenly crossed their faces Penelope watched and listened in silence as the men without another word headed toward the door. Mabel shot a look at her guest and closed the door locking Penelope inside.

Her knees felt weak and Penelope was barely able to make it back to the bed before collapsing in a heap crying hysterically. She wanted to go home to her family but she wondered if they would ever find her. She knew they were looking and that's all she had to hold on to.

 _"Derek, I need you, baby! Hurry!"_

 **Potomac General Hospital - Evening -10 hours missing –**

Derek had refused to leave his daughter's room for any reason. She'd been admitted for observation and after what had happened earlier he didn't trust anyone to keep her safe even the two guards outside her door. Hotch, Rossi and Reid had reviewed the hospital's security footage over and over and found nothing that would lead them to the unsub. It was obvious that the man had been aware of all the cameras and took great care in avoiding them. JJ had left to check on her son and to grab food for the others. She was worried about Penelope and she couldn't help wondering what she would be feeling if she were in her shoes.

It was clear that Della had been traumatized she'd awakened several times screaming and crying for her mother. Derek held her to calm her down finally climbing into the small bed and holding her tightly in his arms. His mind was tormented by thoughts of his wife in the hands of a strange monster and he couldn't stop his imagination from creating pictures of her being hurt or worse. He'd failed her and he knew it. He was supposed to protect her and their daughter; he only hoped that if they got her back that she would forgive him.

 **Home of Daniel Lynch – Morning – 16 hours missing –**

Daniel had slept soundly in the large bed fit for a king. His eyes felt heavy as they slowly opened. The room was dark with the exception of the small bit of sunlight that had managed to find it's way in between the wooden blinds at the windows. This wasn't the bed he'd planned to wake up in and he was pissed. He lifted the heavy bedding off of his body and found that he was clothed only in his thin white briefs; he didn't remember undressing and he had no clue how he'd gotten to his room. The last thing he remembered was swallowing his blue pill with the last bit of water in his glass and waiting patiently for it to take effect while Mabel prepared his after dinner coffee.

That's all he needed to remember. Mabel, the woman who'd been loyal to a fault turning a deaf ear and a blind eye to his madness over the years; he never expected her to do anything to defy him and so he had felt comfortable acting as if she were invisible for most of the time she'd lived there. All of his life she'd indulged him, spoiled him and given into his every whim and he expected yesterday to be no different. Daniel had lived a long time and he'd done a lot of things. He was an intelligent man and he knew when he had been drugged. Dear sweet Mabel had drugged him and he was furious. He had plans to teach Penelope Morgan a lesson and he wanted to humiliate her in the worst way. Now, he had to teach Mabel a lesson, she needed to learn what happened to people who betrayed him. It didn't matter who she was or how long she'd been under his roof. She would pay for what she'd done. Besides, maybe it was time to make some changes in his house. It was sad to think that there was no one he could trust especially her. But she'd shown where her true loyalties lied and it was not with him.

Lynch climbed from the bed and pulled on his robe, slipped on his house shoes and headed out of the room. He could hear the noises of breakfast being prepared. Judging by the smells it was cinnamon pancakes and country ham this morning; how he loved her cinnamon pancakes. She didn't hear him enter her back was to the door and so slowly he moved toward her across the large kitchen.

She was startled by the hands wrapping around her neck dropping the bowl of batter on the floor as her body was slammed against the wall nearby. She could hardly breath as the grip tightened around her thin neck. She fought as hard as she could but Daniel had caught her off guard and she was too old to put up much of a fight.

"You double-crossing BITCH!" He yelled.

With his open hand he slapped her across the face with all of his might. She felt the blood filling her mouth immediately as he pushed her to the floor. Out of breath he looked down on her body withering in a fetal position on the floor. He didn't care that she was whimpering and that her blood was trickling on the antique marble floor. All he saw was the woman, terrified and guilty lying at his feet.

"You drugged me, didn't you? You ruined my plans! I thought I could trust you! Of all people I thought you'd understand!"

"Daniel, please! What's happened to you?" She choked out.

"After all I've done for you! You deserve to be out on the streets but I took you in and gave you a home! How do you repay me?"

She only lay on the floor crying and choking on her own blood. Her face stung and she could only imagine what else he would do to her.

"Answer me! I've given you everything! How could you! HOW COULD YOU, MOTHER?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Potomac General Hospital – Morning –**

Morgan hadn't slept much the night before with Della awake every two hours crying for her mother and with his own waking nightmares about Penelope he was exhausted and running on autopilot. Now he was sitting in the middle of the small bed with his daughter on his lap, trying to get her to eat the small breakfast that had been brought in a few minutes earlier. She wasn't hungry and looking at the yellow glob masquerading as eggs, he couldn't blame her. He'd try again with real food once he got her home. He kissed the top of his daughter's head; it took him losing Penelope to realize how she felt when ever he did something stupid in the field that put his life in danger. She was terrified of having to raise Della without him because of some impulsive stunt of his. Watching his precious three-year old he finally understood what his wife felt.

 _"Hang on Baby Girl I won't rest until I find you."_

JJ and Will strolled down the hallway with a change of clothes for Della and a special surprise for the little girl. There was no way Derek was going to leave her side and so JJ had volunteered to stop by with clean clothes. She knew Della would be happy to see Henry who was like a big brother to the toddler. Henry was happy not to be the youngest in the BAU family and he'd taken to his, "big brother" duties like a champ. Maybe with him being there it would distract the little one for a while.

Derek was happy to see them especially Henry who quickly ran and hopped on the bed while his parents smiled and shook their heads. Derek carefully set Della on the bed her attention now on the boy next to her.

"Good morning! Looks like she's doing okay."

JJ handed him the small bag while Will shook his other hand.

"Yeah she's a trooper just like her mother."

Derek felt his stomach flip and he wished he hadn't mentioned his wife. It was painful now to think about her not being with him and their daughter.

JJ saw him breaking before her eyes. He was exhausted and still trying to put on a brave front for everyone. She knew him, she knew how he felt about Garcia and their daughter; this wasn't easy for him. He needed to be out in the field looking for his wife. Gently, JJ pulled him away from the bed and out of earshot of the children.

"Will and I were talking and we think it would be a good idea if Della went home with Will after she's discharged."

"I don't know, JJ…"

"Morgan, I'll protect her with my life, I promise." Will interrupted.

"I can't leave her…"

"Derek, you're going to go crazy if you're not out there at least looking for Penelope and we all know it!"

JJ stared at him until he let her words sink in. She was right and he knew it. He shook his head affirmatively before glancing back at his daughter.

"Yeah, you both are right. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Now why don't you and I go and get a cup of coffee while JJ gets my niece ready to go home."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Home of Daniel Lynch – Later –**

Mabel struggled to her feet as her son watched. He was still fuming breathing hard and failing to reign in his emotions. The smell of burning bacon now overcoming the sweet smell of the cinnamon pancakes.

"Daniel, please, I'm sorry."

He wanted to stomp her face into the marble but he'd paid good money for it and her blood would simply make a big mess for someone else to have to clean up.

"I'm so disappointed in you mother!"

"I know you are but I couldn't let you…"

"Let me what mother? Let me what?"

"Rape that woman! You're not a rapist, Daniel!"

"That _woman_ , mother is the reason my son and my wife are dead!"

"Hurting her is not going to bring either of them back!"

Now on her feet Mabel stood facing her wayward son. She no longer recognized him he'd become a monster nothing like the man she'd raised; but then again he hadn't been that man for a very long time. Then catching her off guard he grabbed the collar of her dressed and pushed her roughly against the wall.

Daniel relished in the terror in the old woman's eyes as he placed his forehead against hers. Her tears didn't' phase him one bit. Suddenly aroused by her fear he pinned her against the wall with his body running one hand down her side and finding the hem of her dress slowly pulling it up her thighs. She made an attempt to break free unwilling to accept what was happening. Not even he was capable of this she thought.

He watched her eyes widen as his hands found their way between her legs rubbing and touching as she struggled for freedom.

"How long has it been mother?"

"Daniel, don't!"

"How long mother? How long has it been since you've been with a man?"

"Daniel!"

"Is that why you ruined my plans last night? Were you jealous mother?"

The sound of her panties ripping and his hand against her bare skin made her tremble. He was doing the unthinkable, the unimaginable. His other hand was around her throat now squeezing and she struggled now to breathe.

"Please…Daniel…I…can't…breathe…" She choked out.

This was her son, her only child. The child she'd prayed for ten years to have before he finally arrived kicking and screaming into her world. She'd wanted to be a mother more than anything in the whole world. Everything had come easy for Mabel except motherhood. She'd been the obvious choice for a wife chosen by the handsome and wealthy Garrett Lynch. She'd prided herself in being perfect, creating the perfect home for her husband and standing elegantly by his side as he rose to prominence in their blue-blooded society. Now, here she was gasping for air and lying on the floor of her chef's kitchen enduring the unthinkable at the hands of that very son she'd prayed to God for so many years ago.

"You owe me, mother dear and now you're going to pay!"

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Derek didn't realize how much he needed a break. He appreciated having friends like JJ and Will and even though he didn't know Will as well as he knew JJ it seemed as if they'd been friends forever. Just as they reached Della's room, his cell phone began ringing. Will nodded and stepped inside to give him some privacy.

"Derek Morgan."

"H-hello, is this the FBI agent Morgan?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I know where your wife is."

"Who is this?"

His heart began to race as he waited for an answer and praying this wasn't a prank.

"My…my name is Mabel; Mabel Lynch." She choked.

He heard coughing on the other end of the phone before the caller continued.

"You don't know me but please you've got to promise to help me! He'll kill me if he finds out I'm calling you!"

"Is this some sick joke, lady?"

"No! Please this is no joke!"

"Where's my wife!"

Again more coughing and choking.

"My son, Daniel Lynch. Do you know who Daniel Lynch is, Agent Morgan?"

"No."

"He's Kevin Lynch's father. You killed my grandson, remember?"

Morgan's heart sunk. His wife had been kidnapped and possibly hurt or even killed as revenge against him.

"Yes, I remember. Look, just tell me where my wife is and I promise I won't let him hurt you."

"You've got to promise to come alone. You can't tell anyone if he sees the cops or anyone else, he's going to kill her! Do you understand, agent?"

"Yes, yes, just tell me where my wife is! Please!"

 **Home of Daniel Lynch –**

Mabel sent an address to Morgan's phone. Her hands were shaking and she could barely hold the phone. She shivered against the cold of the floor beneath her and her body felt weak. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand or even if she wanted to. Her eyes roamed looking for her clothes she was suddenly disgusted with herself naked, pale and bloody. She could hear his breathing and his snickering above her. She watched as he zipped and buckled his pants.

"Very good mother, very good. Now clean yourself up. I'm famished!"


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan ran his hand over his head as he paced back and forth in front of his daughter's door. The call could have been a prank but he couldn't take that chance. It most likely was a trap to capture him too but he stood a better chance against Daniel Lynch than his pregnant wife and he knew she was running out of time.

His phone beeped alerting him to a text message. He waited another minute before reading the message warning him to come alone. What would his daughter say if suddenly her daddy was gone? He had to say goodbye to her before he left and then he was going to bring her mommy home just like he promised.

He smiled as he watched JJ wrestle with his daughter's golden curls finally getting them into two ponytails one on each side of her head. Then as two oversized bows were placed just so over the ponytails he marveled again at how much she was like her mother.

Will joined him near the door, both watching JJ handle the little girl who was more interested in playing with her "big brother" than getting her hair combed.

"Will, I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything, you know that."

"If anything happens to me, I need you to promise to take care of my family."

"What do you mean, if something happens to you?"

"Just promise me, please."

"Yeah, yeah, of course! I'll take care of them."

Will looked at his friend who was focused intently on his daughter. Something was off and he couldn't help thinking that Derek was about to do something stupid.

"I've got to go out but I'll call you guys later to check on Della…"

"Morgan, what's going on? Who was that on the phone? Was it the kidnappers?"

"I can't talk about it right now, just please, take care of my baby, okay? I need to make sure I bring her mommy back to her like I promised."

"Derek…"

Morgan quickly moved to his daughter's bedside without listening to another word from Will. This was going to get ugly really fast and Will knew it. Morgan was not going to listen to anything anyone had to say now especially if he'd been contacted by the people who had Penelope.

"Daddy, Della purdy now?"

"Yes, Della is very pretty always!"

JJ smiled as she put the final touches on the bows. She noticed something different about him as he gently kissed his daughter.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Not looking at his friend he ran his hand lightly over the red bows and then down the side of the little girl's face.

"I've been better. Hey JJ, thank you for letting Della go home with you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"Hey we're family, all of us."

Nodding and smiling slightly he continued looking at his daughter.

"Hey Baby Girl, daddy's got to go to work okay?"

"Daddy work? Della go with daddy."

"Not this time, Baby. You're going with Auntie JJ and Uncle Will and Henry okay?"

"I play with Henry okay, Daddy?"

"Okay, Angel. I'll see you soon. Daddy loves you."

"Love you, Daddy."

Without another word, Derek began moving away from the bed. Puzzled JJ followed him.

"Hey, Derek, where are you going?"

"I just need to go out for a while. I need some air."

JJ and Will looked at each other not convinced of his answer.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing."

She looked intently into his face for a few seconds before resigning silently to let him go.

"Keep your phone on, okay?"

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes before you come looking for me."

"Got it."

And then he was gone out the door, down the long hall toward the hospital lobby. Will saw the worry in his wife's eyes; he was worried too.

"I'm calling Hotch."

Twenty minutes later Morgan pulled in front of a small abandoned building on the far end of Quantico's small warehouse district. He had a bad feeling but he got out of the truck and headed toward the boarded up building that at one time had been a small deli. His imagination was driving him insane with visions of finding Penelope's body strewn on the floor amongst the garbage and filth. His heart was beating and as alert as he was he didn't see the woman until he nearly collided with her.

"Agent Morgan?"

"Where's my wife?"

The frail disheveled woman looked as if she'd seen better days but he didn't have time to inquire about her life's recent events. She stood looking at him her face black and blue and her neck was covered with a black and blue handprint. She had gone through hell no doubt.

"Did you hear me? Where's my wife!"

She then turned away from him without saying a word. He began following her as she proceeded toward the back of the building.

"Where's...?"

"Shhhh...he'll hear you!"

He continued to follow her until she stopped in front of a door that led into the building. There was a large padlock on the door and she made no attempt to unlock it she simply turned to face him with a sick pitiful grin on her face.

"What the hell is going…?"

Suddenly a large arm grabbed him around the neck from behind and instantly he felt a sharp prick on his neck. It was a trap and he began to struggle as the hold around his neck tightened.

She watched the anger flashing in his eyes as he struggled keeping his eyes fixed on her. He was going to lose this time and as he began to fade into unconsciousness her smile slowly faded because she knew what awaited him. Her son was determined to make him and the woman pay. It was more than idle ramblings of a crazy man in the wee hours when he thought no one was listening. He'd spent a small fortune getting ready for his new guest who would be arriving shortly. Then his body fell limply at her feet with a thud. She whispered two words that she knew he would not be able to hear but she meant them nonetheless.

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

"He did what?" Hotch yelled. "JJ why didn't you or Will stop him?"

"Really, Hotch? This is Morgan we're talking about! Nobody _stops_ Morgan!"

She was right and Hotch knew it. Still, Morgan had run off alone, again and this could only lead to disaster. His agent was out of control whenever it came to Garcia and his daughter. This time he was desperate, she was pregnant and the longer she was missing the greater the odds that she would not survive.

"I told him to keep his phone on."

"What?"

"Yeah, I told him to keep his phone on, you know so we could track him."

"You and Morgan…You can't just do your own thing! We've got to work together!"

She knew he'd react like this she'd grown to know the real man over the last eleven years and he was so much more than the man behind the gruff exterior who very seldom smiled. He was upset with her and Morgan but he was worried too and like the rest of them he wanted Garcia home safe and back with her family.

"He told us to give him a few minutes before coming to look for him."

Hotch ran his hand over his neck in frustration now at both of his agents. If only he could strangle them both for being foolish but he couldn't not now maybe when this was all over but not now.

"We need a technical analyst on it now!"

"Already on it, Hotch. They'll call as soon as they have a fix on his location."

"Where's Will now?"

"He took Henry and Della to our house. Will is going to watch her while we find Penelope."

"Good. I'll have a team of agents sent to your house too just in case the kidnappers try and grab Della again."

Rossi and Reid joined the others in the hospital lobby. They'd been sent to review the hospital security footage again. Reid had a nagging suspicion that they had missed something earlier. They were grasping at straws but they had nothing else to cling to.

"What'd you find?" Hotch asked.

"Just as the kid suspected." Rossi began. "There was a reflection of the man who bumped into me that we were able to get off the windshield of a car parked in the lot outside the emergency room. Hopefully this is our unsub."

"Has he been identified yet?" JJ asked.

"We sent the footage over to Quantico for analysis. I told them to put a rush on it." Reid answered.

 **Home of Daniel Lynch –**

Daniel paced the floor of his office in anticipation of his latest guest. He'd waited a long time to get his hands on the two people responsible for taking his beloved wife and son from him. This would be their final resting place and he'd relish in watching them die slowly and painfully. He chuckled to himself thinking of how she would feel seeing the man she'd chosen over her son suffer at his hands and the fear in the man's eyes at the mere thought of his wife being hurt.

Everything was ready, the special room in the basement, the cameras, everything. Hearing the van pull up to the door he stepped out onto the porch and watched as his men unloaded the unconscious body of Derek Morgan bound and gagged to prevent him from causing them any problems should he awaken early.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked the first man.

"No one boss. It went just like clockwork. He came packing heat but we took care of it."

"Good! Good work!"

Then he looked at the old woman as she slowly opened the door and climbed out of the passenger seat.

"You too mother, you did good."

Without answering she walked toward the front door and past her son. Just as she was about to step inside he grabbed her arm. Stopping she looked back at him once again searching in vain for the man she once knew.

"This doesn't erase what you did last night."

Silently she nodded and turned back to go inside the large mansion. Increasing his grip around her arm he stopped her again.

"Our guest upstairs is probably hungry. See that she is fed, cleaned up and ready to see her husband."

"Yes Daniel."

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she pulled out of his reach and disappeared inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Penelope hadn't heard a peep out of anyone all day. She was starving and as she paced the floor she wondered how long it would take her team to find her. Subconsciously she rubbed her stomach her mind was on Della and Derek; she could only imagine what they must be going through. What had he told their daughter about mommy being gone and how was he dealing with the guilt of not saving her before the men took her. She didn't blame him but she knew her husband and she knew he would blame himself.

The door to her room opened and in walked the woman whom she'd seen the night before. Her face was black and blue and she was nothing like the confident woman who had ordered the two men out of the room less than twelve hours ago. Penelope wanted to ask her what had happened but she remained silent as she watched the woman carry in a tray and place it on the round table on the opposite side of the room.

"I hope you like chicken soup. Master Lynch wants you to eat and freshen up. He'll be in shortly to see you."

Without another word she turned and headed to the door. Penelope wondered how she could be a part of a plan to hurt another woman. She wondered if it would make a difference if the woman knew that she was pregnant.

"What happened to you?"

Mabel turned slowly to face Penelope.

"Did he do that to you? Your face and neck they're all bruised."

Mabel's hand slowly went to the side of her face and then her neck. Without answering her questions, the older woman turned to leave.

"Please don't let him hurt me. I have a daughter and she's only three years old."

Mabel placed her hand on the knob.

"She doesn't deserve to lose her mommy."

Mabel leaned her forehead against the door.

"I'm pregnant."

Mabel felt the tears falling from her eyes as she opened the door now to leave.

"Help me, please!"

She couldn't hear it anymore she felt despicable yet she knew what would happen if she betrayed Daniel again. She knew all along that Daniel was going to hurt this woman and her husband but she pretended to be ignorant. Her son was disturbed beyond reason and she'd learned firsthand earlier that morning as he pulled her down onto the kitchen floor and raped her. What had happened to him and what had happened to her to stand by and let him go through with his plans?

Without a promise to help the woman or an explanation for turning a blind eye to her son's vile behavior she stepped out of the room closed the door and locked the woman inside. As she walked down the long hallway she wondered what their captive would think if she knew that Daniel was her son.

Morgan slowly opened his eyes against the dim lighting of the room. He was alone and his senses were on high alert knowing that this was the beginning of whatever Daniel Lynch had in mind for him and Penelope. It was obvious that there was more to the room than the blank thick walls and cement floor. There were no windows and no furniture. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet immediately realizing that whatever he was drugged with was still in his system he felt wobbly for a few minutes then his head continued to clear. He wondered where she was and if she was okay and if she would be joining him soon. Walking slowly around the room he examined the walls running his hands up and down and around looking for a clue of what was about to happen. With each touch the wall seemed to be getting warmer and warmer until they were too hot to touch. The temperature in the room was rising steadily and Derek felt beads of sweat on his forehead. This was the beginning of Lynch's sick plan, he thought and wondered how hot it would actually get and if he'd survive.

The sound of the door startled her and she jumped to her feet. Daniel Lynch entered noticing that she hadn't touched her food.

"You haven't eaten, I see. You're going to need your strength, trust me."

She wondered what he had in mind as he approached staring intently into her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you."

He pulled a remote control from his pocket and pointed at the large screen that was mounted on the wall. Pressing the, "On" button the screen quickly jumped to life. There he was, her husband, in an empty room pacing and sweating profusely.

"Derek!" She whispered to herself.

"Here's your Knight-in-Shining Armor! Let's see how he gets out of this one."

Daniel relished in the look of horror on Penelope's face.

"What are you doing to him? Why is he sweating?"

"I've created that room especially for my special guest. The temperatures can vary from sub zero to over 500 degrees. The human body is not designed to tolerate such extremes but I'm sure you already know that."

"Please, let him go! Don't do this!"

"Neither of you would be here if you had not betrayed my son. This is your fault! Once he's dead who will save you then?"

"My team will be here! They'll find you and when they do…"

"But they won't! I took great care in making sure of it. I warned your dear soon-to-be departed husband that if he told anyone where he was going I'd kill you."

Penelope with tears falling from her eyes rushed closer to the screen placing her hand on it as if she could touch him. Daniel followed her and stood closely behind her. She cringed when she felt his hands on her shoulders rubbing them and squeezing them as he pulled her against his chest. She closed her eyes and stiffened under his touch.

"Why are you doing this? It's not going to bring Kevin back. Derek killed him in self-defense. He had no choice!"

"Oh but he did my beautiful Penelope. We all have choices. You didn't have to cheat on Kevin and humiliate him but you chose to do so and now you and your, _husband_ must suffer the consequences."

Daniel delicately began to play with her hair leaning in to inhale the fragrance smiling and anticipating the joy he'd get from making them suffer. Then when he grew tired of them he'd kill them with his own hands.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

The team was gathered in the conference room discussing the case when Hotch's phone rang. All conversation stopped and focused breathlessly on him.

"You're on speaker!"

With Penelope gone, they were relying on a new technical analyst for help. The young woman had tall heels to fill and they needed her to rise to the occasion.

"Morgan's phone is pinging about ten miles from here in the abandoned section of the financial district." She said nervously.

"This is Mandy Waters our TA for this case."

"Hello, Mandy." The others said in unison.

"There's one more thing, Sir."

"What is it?"

"We got an ID on the man in the security footage."

"Who is it?" Rossi cut in.

"Daniel Lynch."

"Please tell me that last name is just a coincidence." JJ pleaded.

"No Ma'am. Daniel Lynch is Kevin Lynch's father."

"He's out for revenge against Morgan for killing his son." Reid added.

"He's out for revenge against Garcia too; she chose Morgan over Kevin." Rossi added. "If we don't find them it's not going to end well for either of them."

"Send his address to our phones."

"Already done, Sir."

"Good work, Mandy."

They all looked around at each other nodding; they were impressed with the young woman.

Without another word they all jumped out of their seats and headed out to the elevators. Once in the garage, Hotch sent Reid and Rossi to the address where Morgan's phone was pinging while he and JJ headed to the Lynch estate.

 **Home of Daniel Lynch –**

The room was unbearably hot and he was drenched in sweat. It was hard to think, to see and stand. He no longer had control of his legs as his body hit the floor in a thud. He had to get out of the room; it was getting too hard to breath and now his skin felt as if it were on fire.

"I'll make a deal with you."

Penelope refusing to take her eyes off of the screen wondered what sick game he was playing.

"What?"

"If you have a drink with me, then I'll lower the temperature in his room. In fact, I'll cool it off so that he can relax and rest."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just want to have a drink with a beautiful lady, that's all."

"Okay, I'll have a drink with you."

"Good! Mabel makes the best lemonade! I think that's an appropriate drink right now don't you?"

He tilted his head back and laughed from his belly as he left the room. She leaned her head against the screen and even though she knew he couldn't hear her she pleaded with him to hang on.

The room was beginning to cool off or so he thought. Perhaps he was just delirious; maybe this was how it felt just before…no he couldn't think about dying he had to save Penelope he couldn't die not yet.

Penelope refused to turn around and acknowledge his return. He knew that it was her act of defiance but he didn't care. In fact, he admired her stubbornness. It would make the evening with her fun as he took her against her will. Resuming his place behind her he handed her a glass of ice-cold lemonade.

"How's he doing? As promised I turned off the heat. He should be cooling off by now."

She remained silent trying to ignore him and keeping her focus on Derek. Then she watched as he stood up and began his pacing again rubbing his hands over his arms. He was shivering and trying to keep warm.

"What did you do?" She shouted.

"I turned off the heat just like I promised. Now, drink up."

"He's shivering! Why is he shivering?"

"That is what normally happens when the temperature starts to drop."

"You bastard! You're killing him!"

"That's the plan! Then you'll be mine and when I'm finished with you, I'll kill you too!"

He began running his hand down the side of her face. Repulsed she jerked away from his touch. He laughed not phased by her rejection.

"Don't do this, please!"

Now he had her where he wanted her. He knew she wouldn't be able to watch him suffer; she'd do anything to save his life as he would to save hers. So, confidently he drained his glass and set it on the dresser.

"What would you do to save his life?"

Her stomach turned at his question. She couldn't bear to see him die before her eyes. What would Della and their unborn child do without him? He was her world and her heart.

She'd do anything to save him.


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel had to admit that she had given birth to a monster. Maybe it was a consequence of deciding to become a mother much too late in life or maybe the fact that she'd spent too much time proving that she belonged along side the other blue blooded, blue haired mavens of the old moneyed rich that were her husband's world and not enough time raising her son who most times seemed much too needy for his own good and her tolerance level. Whatever the reason, she was sure it was her failings somewhere and some how that made him the beast that he'd become. Her life was over she'd lived far longer than anyone had expected spending the last twenty years of her life pretending to be the hired help instead of his mother.

She could only imagine what he was going to do to the young woman once he returned to her room. He had put her in a position of desperation; Daniel had her husband trapped in the special room in the basement that he had spent the last six months crafting to be his ultimate torture chamber. She had no boundaries for her rotten child and now there were no limits for him as an adult. Money and his sense of entitlement had given him free reign on what he'd planned for the defenseless agent and his beautiful wife. She was deathly afraid of her own son and he'd shown her what he would do even to her if she betrayed him. She could still feel his hands on her body, places a son should never touch but he did and afterwards, he laughed as she lay on the floor bloody and humiliated; mocking her and considering her nothing more than garbage. Well, now she wondered what his plans for her would be after he'd gotten his revenge. Would he kill her too or would he repeat his acts from earlier against her again. Either way, Mabel knew that if she were to survive she'd have to see him for what he was; Mabel needed to have a plan too.

There was nothing Penelope could do but watch him and the effects the dropping temperature was having on him. He'd stopped his pacing several minutes ago and now he lay crumpled in the corner motionless; she could barely see his chest moving as his breathing had slowed considerably. Daniel would be back any time now and she knew what he expected from her; total surrender. He'd do everything possible to hurt her, to destroy her and after it was all done she would never be the same again. But if it saved Derek's life she would endure the unspeakable just to see him free.

 **Five Years Ago…**

 _Penelope relished a few minutes alone while Kevin retrieved their things from the car and prepared something for them to eat. He'd taken such care in planning the weekend shopping for her favorite food and wine. She felt like a wretch knowing what she had planned to do after the weekend was over. There was no way she could continue pretending that she had feelings for him it wasn't fair to him. Every second spent with him felt like an eternity and now she regretted promising him this alone time with her._

 _She'd barely turned the shower off when he entered the room. She could smell chicken noodle soup, one of the few things that he could actually cook._

 _"Plum Sauuucce!" He sang. "You're not going to stay in there forever are you?"_

 _If it would keep her from having to spend any more time with him, then yes, she'd love to spend the weekend under the hot water, she thought. Quickly she dried off, hoping that he did not decide to join her._

 _"Plum Sauce, your soup is ready. I thought we could eat it in bed; I can feed you and then I can make wild passionate love to you, Penny!" He said sitting the tray on the dresser._

 _Was he whining? He sounded so pitiful and she was revolted by the thought of his hands on her. She plastered a strained smile across her face and wearing a long flannel gown she stepped out of the bathroom. With a wide grin across his face he extended his hand to her guiding her over to the bed._

 _"Wow, you are so beautiful! You're the only woman I know that can make flannel sexy! I can't wait to ravish you, tonight!"_

 _Forgetting about the soup he'd brought to her he pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened as he began planting wet kisses on her neck while his hands roamed her body pulling her full-length gown up her legs and thighs until his hands were on her bare skin._

 _"Kevin, please don't!"_

 _She tried pulling away but he held her tight against him his hands now working the gown above her waist and moaning as if he had not heard her protest._

 _"Kevin, not now!"_

 _"You know you want this, Penny!"_

 _But she didn't want it and she didn't want him. She should have never agreed to come. What did she think would happen when they got here? She felt as if she was suffocating and he wouldn't stop backing them both toward the bed._

 _"Wh-what about the soup, it's going to get cold." She pleaded._

 _"Forget the soup. We can heat it up later."_

 _"But…"_

 _"No buts"_

 _He pushed her onto the bed and quickly pounced landing on top of her and pinning her in place. She could hear her gown ripping and the shredding material being discarded on the floor. She didn't want this! Her mind was on Derek now! He'd kill Kevin if he knew what he was making her do. She wanted Derek…needed him to save her…_

 **Present Day…**

The door opened he was back dressed in a ridiculous looking silk robe that seemed to belong in B rated movie. All he needed now was a cigar and a snifter of brandy. He reeked of cologne and she assumed that except for his black dress socks he was naked under the robe. Smiling he approached her as she turned back to the screen watching as Derek began to move again.

"I adjusted the temperature to a more tolerable level. He'll be back to his old self in a few minutes."

"Thank you." She responded without turning around.

"Of course. I want your mind focused on me now."

She could feel his breath on her neck and his hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him.

"You know I can easily turn the heat or the cold back on if you decide not to be a good girl."

She wanted to spit in his face and strangle him but he probably would have found some way to get enjoyment from either one of those actions or take her insolence out on Derek. So without another word she allowed him to lead her back to the bed.

His hands and feet were numb now but the temperature felt as if it were changing again. It didn't matter he was too weak to do much more than sit up and lean against the wall. He knew this sick game wasn't over and so he waited for the next round. Almost immediately he heard the sound of rushing water and he jerked as the cold sudden stream of water hit his back forcing him to pull away and dragging his still numb body to the center of the room. All the walls were now being drenched as water poured into the room. So this was the next step in Lynch's plan he was going to drown him.

Hotch pulled the SUV through the large wrought iron gate and onto the circular driveway. A large late model van was parked there as well as a late model Bentley most likely the same two vehicles that Morgan had seen at the park. Just before they got out Rossi called to let them know that Morgan's truck was parked outside of an abandon restaurant but there was no sign of him. Hotch ordered him and Reid to the Lynch mansion. Slowly and with guns drawn he and JJ headed toward the front door.

Morgan managed to pull himself to his feet as the water continued to flood the room. If the water continued at this speed he'd be completely submerged in less than fifteen minutes. He'd always been a good swimmer but even he was no match for this.

Daniel slowly pulled the thin straps down and away from her shoulders. He felt her shudder slightly as he stopped just short of exposing her breast. She looked away and he chuckled deciding in that moment to take his time with her not for her benefit but for his. She had no clue that at that moment her dear husband was drowning and when he finished with her he would be dead.

"Undress me." He ordered.

Running his hand through her hair he pulled her toward him. He was so consumed with her that he didn't notice that the door had opened behind him.

"I don't like repeating myself, Penelope. I said, undress me!"

Mabel renewed the grip around the butcher's knife and tiptoed toward him. Slowly Penelope reached for the silk belt around his waist untying it obediently.

"That's a good girl." He crooned.

Slowly raising the knife above her head she prayed God would forgive her for what she was about to do. She wondered how she had gotten here. Closing her eyes and gathering her strength, pushing back her maternal feelings and forcing her mind back to that morning when he'd forced his vile manhood inside her forcing her to take in the fullness of him. She was his mother the woman who'd brought him into the world; the woman who'd prayed and had almost given up on the possibility of being a mother. She reared back with all her might as his robe hit the floor and without any more thoughts plunged the knife into his back forcing him to fall forward and on top of Penelope.

Hotch and JJ heard the familiar scream from the front porch and began frantically pounding on the heavy locked door.

"FBI! Open up! NOW!"

The door was too heavy to kick in and they needed a way inside. Seconds later several squad cars and a SWAT unit arrived sirens and lights blaring. Hotch waved them over as JJ headed toward the back of the house.

Morgan was shoulder deep now in the water and he could feel his legs slowing down as he continued to tread water keeping his head up growing tired and weaker by the second. He found himself praying again not for himself but for his family. Penelope would have to go through her pregnancy without him and raise their children without him but she was strong the strongest woman he knew and if anyone could do it she could.

Penelope was hysterical now as the weight of Daniel's body made it impossible for her to move. She saw Mabel now standing in shock above her with a large bloody knife in her hands and she put two and two together.

"Help me, please!" Penelope pleaded.

Mabel didn't hear her, didn't move she just stood there with the knife like a wide-eyed statue. It took three more cries for help to snap her out of her trance finally helping to roll Daniel's dead body off of Penelope.

Struggling to her feet it was all Penelope could do to rush to the mounted screen on the wall. Now her eyes were wide filled with terror as she saw Derek in the room now filled nearly to the ceiling with water. He wasn't moving he was floating lifeless in the water. It couldn't be not now they'd come through too much. Kevin and then his father Daniel had tried to beat them but they'd lost. Frantic she looked back at the old woman still standing like a zombie over Daniel's dead body.

"Where is this room?"

"I'm sorry, I had to do it. I had to stop you! Forgive me, Daniel…my sweet boy." She whispered.

Penelope looked back at the screen and panic filled her. It had been too long; he'd been in the water too long.

"NO!"


	11. Chapter 11

Mabel glanced at the screen wide-eyed and turned bolting from the room.

"FBI!"

Then shots were fired. Penelope followed closely behind the older woman towards the commotion in the far end of the large mansion; more shots and more warnings identifying themselves. Penelope knew they'd find them but now they had to find Derek. Mabel gasped and picked up her pace toward the voices.

"Hotch! JJ! Anybody!"

Reaching the hallway connecting the foyer and the great room two bodies lay on the floor both in separate pools of blood. Garcia recognized them as two of the men who'd grabbed her from the park.

"Garcia! Over here!"

JJ was relieved to see her friend running toward her as they all began to enter the large door leading to the basement.

"He's in there!" Mabel shouted to the others.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid had already started down the stairs into the bowels of the house. JJ grabbed Penelope tightly and hugged her for dear life they both were overcome with tears.

"It's too late JJ! That bastard killed him!"

"Garcie what are you talking about?"

"He had him in this room, JJ and he drowned him! I saw him floating on the water."

JJ looked behind her friend into the frantic guilty eyes of an older woman. She glared at her demanding answers beneath her own tears.

"My son, Daniel…I'm sorry!"

"He's dead! It's not fair, JJ, It's not fair!"

JJ held her tightly preventing her from going into the basement as Mabel quietly slipped passed them out of sight. She didn't want to think of her friend, the strong big brother who'd saved all of their lives at least a dozen times, being dead. Penelope's words kept ringing in her ears and then suddenly she pulled gently from their embrace.

"Pen, you said he was floating!"

"What?"

"You said he was floating!"

Garcia stared at her friend trying to comprehend what she was saying."

"Was he floating on his back or face down?"

Hotch was the first to see the room nearly filled to the ceiling with water. Then he saw what made his heart stop momentarily in his chest but he kept moving faster with Rossi and Reid close behind.

"We've got to find a way to turn off the water or he'll drown!" Rossi yelled.

Hotch searched the walls around him while Reid kept an eye on his friend hoping to see some signs of life as he floated on his back on the water.

"MORGAN!" He yelled.

He didn't respond and Reid began banging on the glass.

"Morgan! Hold on! We're going to get you out!"

Morgan opened his eyes at the noise and slowly turned his head toward the voices. He was exhausted using all of his energy to stay afloat watching as the ceiling continued to get closer and closer with the room nearly filled with water. It would be so easy to just let go and close his eyes and let his body sink to the bottom of the watery grave but he couldn't leave his wife and child; he had a new baby on the way and wanted to be there and raise his children with Penelope but he was so tired and he was running out of strength.

"Guys! We've got to find a way to empty this room! He's getting weaker!"

"We know Reid!" Hotch yelled back.

He continued his search for a way to stop the water and to empty the room. All three men were startled when the older woman breezed past them disappearing into a small storage closet that seemed to disappear into the wall. She'd gained entrance by pushing a button on the remote control she'd pulled from her pocket. Seconds later the water stopped abruptly and then the room began emptying like a large pool. Hotch, Rossi and Reid waited nervously as they watched their friend descend closer and closer to the room's floor.

"I've got to help him!"

"No, Garcia let the guys handle it! There's nothing we can do!"

"What if he's…JJ, he can't be…!"

"He's going to be okay, he's going to be okay!"

JJ pulled her against her body holding her tightly in place as she fought her own doubt and tears. She could hear the commotion going on downstairs; rushing water and calls for paramedics and his name being called over and over again with no response.

Mabel numbly moved away from the control panel watching the three men dragging the semi-conscious man from the room. This was her son's doing and hers for keeping silent. Daniel her one and only had almost succeeded in his desire to make someone pay for his own failings as a parent. Now, she felt some relief as the agent gasped and coughed for air a sign that he was alive and well. Without them seeing her she slipped passed them up the stairs nearly colliding into the two blonde women as they descended the stairs. They'd heard it too, the confirmation that he had survived and their teary smiles allowed her to breathe a sigh of relief that gave her a moment of peace that was quickly replaced with shame.

No one would believe her horror story of living with a dreadful, angry man who had treated her like anything but his mother. He was dead now and she'd have to suffer his punishment because in the end there was no excuse for her silence. She found herself in the kitchen now. She remembered only a few minutes ago being here pulling open the drawer that held the sharp, chef's knives.

Pulling one from the others she lightly ran her finger across the blade. It would do. She took one final look around the room where she had spent countless hours cooking amazing meals for the two men in her life. They loved her cooking and it made her proud to watch them consume each bite as if they were in a trance. What would her silver-haired friends think of the Lynch's now as she stared at her reflection in the titanium blade in her hand? His blood was still on her fingers, dry and caked the telltale sign of her misdeed. She didn't notice the tears running down her face as she ran the blade across her wrist. There was no pain; funny, she thought there would be pain. The blood seemed so bright against her pale skin dripping onto the marble floor. Daniel loved that marble he'd spent a fortune on it and he loved letting everyone know that he'd had it shipped all the way from Italy. The sound of her blood hitting it gave her a sense of retribution for what had happened to her on that floor.

She was free now. She was a coward, perhaps but she was free nonetheless and as her petite frame hit the floor and she took her last breath she wished that her request for forgiveness would be honored…she hadn't prayed in years…she hadn't seen the use for it until now.


	12. Chapter 12

****WARNING** : **This** **chapter contains sexually explicit language and situations and may not be suitable for minors! You've been warned! ****

The two women heard the shouts for paramedics once then twice. For a moment fear held them in place as if time had stood still and for a moment they were afforded the luxury of denial. Then JJ released her grip on her friend and without a word they rushed down the steps into the large lower cavernous room below.

Garcia was the first to arrive, dropping to her knees at the place where Derek lay on the floor. She glanced at the room next to him that had been designed to be his death chamber; it looked even bigger now than it did from the T.V. screen. She watched as Reid performed CPR on her husband; he wasn't responding. Reid continued to work on him as they heard footsteps behind them running down the stairs.

"Derek!" Her voice was desperately quiet. "Derek! Come on, baby! Wake up!"

Hotch, Rossi and JJ stood helplessly looking on. Then the sweet sounds of coughing and gasping filled the still quiet of the room and they all exhaled a collective sigh of relief. Morgan lay on the floor fighting for each breath but he was alive and for that those surrounding him felt a dull stab of hope. Reid quickly moved as the paramedics took over.

Penelope absently placed a firm hand on her stomach as she watched the scene before her. Everything seemed to morph into a strange animated vision and if she hadn't just lived the nightmare she wouldn't believe that any of it was real.

 _"Thank you, God!"_ She whispered.

 **Potomac General Hospital – 2 hours later –**

She'd never been so grateful for anything in her life as she was to see her husband alive and well, safe and sleeping soundly. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She'd been examined thoroughly, cleared and released by the doctors and now she sat next to his bed as he slept. The doctors had assured her that he was going to be fine but she refused to leave his side.

 _"You've always been my hero, Derek Morgan."_

 **5 Years ago…**

 _There was nothing she could say to change his mind. Of course he would want to make love to her; she was his girl friend and he'd planned a special weekend for them at his parent's cabin._

 _He raised up slowly just enough to admire her naked body her gown lying in shreds beneath her. Before she could react or protest further he began kissing her and running his hands down her body mistaking her shiver for want. His touch was repulsive and she wanted to scream but his mouth was over hers forcing his tongue passed her lips. She felt the cool air on her legs and thighs as he pulled them apart and positioned himself between them._

 _"Ke-Kevin, no! Please!"_

 _His hands were now on her bare skin touching and prying in places she no longer wanted him to touch. This was her fault she kept hearing in her head she'd played with fire for too long and now he was going to make her pay._

 _"Please…don't!"_

 _"Penelope, do you love me?" He whispered in her ear._

 _"Kevin, stop!"_

 _"Answer my question, Penny."_

 _"Yes, yes of course."_

 _"Then what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing, I'm just tired."_

 _His hands were nonstop as he pushed himself into her against her will. Her tears ran down her face but it didn't deter him as he continued; his grunts and groans set the tempo for her torture._

 _"You are a terrible liar, Penelope."_

 _"What?"_

 _He kissed her again before she could say more._

 _"I know you're in love with Derek."_

 _"Kevin, you're hurting me!"_

 _Kevin stopped momentarily staring into her eyes as he gently brushed blonde strands from her face lovingly wiping her tears away before continuing._

 _"You belong to me and this weekend I'm going to remind you of that, over and over…"_

 _"NO! Please! Don't do this, Kevin!"_

 _"Just close your eyes, Plum Sauce. If it makes you feel better you can pretend I'm him." He chuckled._

 _She didn't hear the door open nor did she see anyone enter the room. She wanted to escape if not physically then mentally. Derek had invited her to Chicago with him but she'd declined. So, she imagined herself there at his mother's house sitting at her small kitchen table and drinking tea while catching the older woman up on her life. She could still feel and hear Kevin moving on top of her his face now contorted and drenched in sweat. She would tell Derek later and Derek would kill him, she knew how protective he was of her._

 _Then Kevin screamed not from pleasure or triumph but from sheer pain and terror as his body was jerked from hers. The additional pain of their uncoupling was worth the sight of Derek appearing larger than life above them. She thought she was delusional, she'd been silently pleading for rescue the moment she'd realized that she had no way out of the room._

 _Kevin Lynch, the man who'd professed his love and who'd begged her to spend her future with him had just done the unthinkable to her and was now lying in a bloody heap on the floor. Derek had literally thrown him across the room slamming his body against the wall. Normally, the sight of blood made her sick but not this time; the sound of Morgan's fist against his body gave her the strength to pull herself up._

 _"DEREK!"_

 _"Baby Girl!"_

 _He was real, not a ghost, not wishful thinking…he was here as if he'd heard her crying all the way in Chicago. He stopped his assault on Kevin and rushed to the bed and pulled her into his arms while the limp body of Kevin Lynch lay unconscious on the floor._

 **Present Day –**

"Baby Girl?"

She felt her hand being squeezed pulling her from her five year-old nightmare. Looking up she saw the concern in his eyes.

"You're awake! Thank God!"

"Where'd you go? I called your name three times."

"I'm sorry, Baby Boy, I was just remembering..."

"Baby, Kevin nor his father can ever hurt us again, okay?"

"I was so scared that they had won this time…"

"But they didn't, our family is safe now."

She stood and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes we are."

Again she kissed him and he pulled her down on the bed next to him. She snuggled close letting him wrap her in his strong arms. She loved the feel of his warm breath on her neck and the light kisses behind her ear.

"Where's our daughter?"

"She's with JJ and Will they're bringing her later."

"I missed you. I promised Della I would bring her mommy home safe. I was afraid I was going to break that promise."

She turned to face him she still saw traces of terror in his eyes at the thought of losing her.

"But you didn't. You found me and you saved me just like you promised."

He pulled her close against his chest and closed his eyes relishing in the sound of their hearts beating in sync. His hand wandered down her body resting on her stomach. She smiled as she placed her smaller hand on his. They enjoyed the next several minutes in peaceful silence until they both had fallen into a deep sleep.

A little while later the silence was broken with the squeals of a certain three year-old running into the room followed by her godparents. JJ, Will and their son Henry were grinning ear-to-ear watching Della struggle to climb onto the bed. Will lifted the toddler up and placed her carefully between her parents as Penelope opened her eyes pulling her daughter toward her holding her against her for dear life.

"Momma back! Momma back!"

"Yes little bit, Momma's back."

Derek smiled as he watched Penelope plant endless kisses on her daughter's face and head. Looking at JJ and then Will he nodded his thanks too full to express his gratitude with words. Then the door opened again and in came Hotch, Jack, Rossi and Reid. Their family was once again complete.

"Daddy save momma!"

Morgan smiled again this time pulling his daughter onto him hugging her tightly.

"I promised you I would."

"Daddy pwamise!"

With that the room was filled with laughter and now the reunion was in full effect. Derek Morgan had everything he needed in life, his wife, his daughter and the friends who had quickly become family over the years. They had all lived through the best and worst of times but there was one thing that was certain, none of them would think twice about risking it all for each other.

 **7 Months later…**

 **Potomac General Hospital – Midnight –**

"PUSH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"You're doing great, Baby Girl!"

Penelope loved her husband but right now she wanted to smack him. He meant well but he had no idea how she was doing. After their daughter she foolishly thought she was prepared for the birth of their next child. She was wrong. Twelve hours of labor and she was exhausted. She wanted this baby out of her…now. She swore to anyone, any deity that she would never let Derek Morgan anywhere near her naked. If he even uttered the word baby to her she really was going to smack him.

"Okay, Mrs. Morgan, I can see his head. We're almost there."

 _"We?"_ She thought as she road out another contraction. She didn't see anyone else giving birth in the room. She'd carried this baby for nine months and she was the only one in agony. What, _we_ was this Harvard educated doctor talking about?

"One more push and your son will be here! Come on you can do it!"

"I love you, Baby Girl! I'm so proud of you!"

Dammit! Her heart was immediately transformed into a puddle of warm goo. He knew just what to say, those magic words of, 'I love you' and she remembered why she loved him back. Those words and what he did everyday to prove that they were much more than mere words was why her life with him was magic and she knew that she'd do this all over again if she had the chance. Then the high-pitched wailing echoed announcing that her son had made his arrival into their world and the flood of tears made her forget the pain she'd just experienced for the last twelve hours that seemed like eternity.

"He's beautiful!" She cried.

The doctor carefully placed the baby on her chest, which quieted him immediately. Derek was speechless as he watched his son lying there before him. His face was wet with tears he placed his large hand on the small back of his son. Life was perfect.

It all made sense; why they did what they did. Why his life was worth living, worth fighting for. Nothing he did felt like a sacrifice, it was more like an honor and he was humbled at what he'd been blessed with. Penelope had saved his life with her love and then she'd given him two amazing gifts. It was more than he deserved and he knew it and because of that he'd fight to his last breath and ounce of strength to protect and provide for the family he never expected to have.

There was no challenge too daunting and no sacrifice too big this was what life and love and happiness looked like; these moments were the ones that defined him not his past, not his accomplishments, not his sorrow or his fears; but his wife and children; and those that he called family that is what defined him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'd walk through the fiery halls of hell and wade through water, which threatened to overtake him to defend them. What they brought to his life was all he had, all he wanted and all he would ever need.

##

 _"Come hell or high water you will never take me back to the place I was before. I have been through too much to let life whoop me again. My faith is stronger than it's ever been, my mind is more tenacious than it's ever been; my soul is more absolute." T.D. Jakes_

 **The End…**


End file.
